Enough: Pewdiecry
by Neon and Logan Hedgehog
Summary: Pewdie and Cry are some how stuck in Bloody Trap land and they need to get out! Without knowing where to go or where they are, they go exploring. Now they have to face the dangers of Bloody Trap Land. PewdiepiexChaoticMonki. First Pewdiecry story.


_**Enough**_

* * *

/Hey what's up bros, my name is NLH, and I am making a story called enough. I know I haven't updated in like…three years? But, I was sorta…how you say...grounded.

*readers shake their heads*

I know I know I'm ashamed of myself. But…after all this time I've been getting a lot of ideas. And I have a new shipping…..Pewdiecry! Sorry to those who do not like gay people, or bi but I do. Sorry, but I just like it. ANYway. I don't own pewdiepie/ Felix or cry/ryan, I don't think they actually did or will do this stuff or if any of this stuff happened. I'm just using some of the quotes and…stuff. I'm just another shipper. If I wasn't…I would probably just be some kinda loner who sits at the computer all day and eats peanut butter and milk. /

/ Based off the game play pewdiepie and cry did in Bloody trap land.../

* * *

**_Enough chapter: uno_**

_Cry's pov_

Pewdie and I looked over the hills with curiosity. They weren't ordinary hills. No. They had lava pits, cannons, tunnels, mountains, floating bro fist statues and- what is that? Spiky things? Yeah, definitely not ordinary hills.

"This is really weird." I said to Pewdie. "Speak for yourself Cry, look at me!" He yelled. I turned my head to look at him. "What about y- what the heck are you wearing?!" He had on some kind of weird onesie that looked like a red fox, red fox ears, and some weapon belt thing. "Where the heck did you get that?!"

"I don't know, you're wearing one too!" He yelled, pointing at me. "What?" I looked at myself. I was wearing a green fox onesie, and….yellow boots?

"Hey Cry, what's that in your pocket?" Pewdie pointed at my side.

"We have pockets?"

"Yeah, you should, I have some." I looked in my pockets. Nothing in my left, nothing in my rig- wait what is that? I pulled out the soft and silky thing out of my pocket. A-

"Yellow blanket!" Pewdie laughed happily. He was about to touch it when he reached his arm out but I quickly held it close to my chest.

"Mine." I said roughly.

"Fine, but we have to go."

"Why?" I asked. "Because we gotta go explore!" He said enthusiastically. "Okay hold on, I have to put my blanket up. Don't do anything stupid while doing this." He nodded. I quickly twisted my body to put the blanket in my pocket. "Hey Pewdie, how do you think we got here?" I asked. But I didn't get a response.

"Pewdie?" I looked up and….he wasn't there. "Pewdie?!" I looked around frantically. No Pewdie anywhere. "God dang it Pewdie!" I started running, but my blanket fell out of my pocket. I went back and carried it with me as I ran. "Pewdie!"

_Pewdie's pov_

"Okay hold on, I have to put my blanket up. Don't do anything stupid while doing this."Cry said. I nodded, but inside I was groaning. I know it wouldn't take Cry that long to put up a simple blanket, but I was impatient. I walked down the hill, leaving my brown haired friend. Up ahead I saw this **huge** ditch! I don't even know if it has ah end or what.

When I did reach it, I looked down. It looked like it went on forever. I looked closer, then I felt something move under my feet. What was that? I saw a small pebble fall down into the darkness. I heard it hit the ground about fifteen seconds later. Then another one, then another. A big pile of rocks fell. I felt the rocks underneath my feet shift.

Uh oh.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh!"

Right when my feet were off the edge and developed in darkness, I felt a warm and soft hand slip into mine. "Hold on Pewds!"

Cry.

I felt a big tug, but it wasn't enough to lift me. Cry grunted. "How am I suppose to lift you up if you don't at least try?" I grabbed his hand with my other. He tried pulling me up again. I 'walked' up the side of the ditch, then over the edge. Cry dragged me until I was on the ground, my face facing the sky. Cry panted and fell next to me on the ground on his back.

"Dude, you…" He trailed off. "What?" I asked. "You…could have died! I told you n-not to go do anything stupid! I told you to wait! I…I was really worried Pewdie." I sighed. I didn't want my friend to worry. I sat up, then stood on my legs. I faced Cry, held out my hand for him, smiled, and said, "Don't worry about it Cry…."

_Cry's pov_

I saw him sit up, then stand on his legs. He faced me and held out his hand, then said with a small smile, "Don't worry about it Cry…." That was a first. Pewdie has never said that to me before. And it strangely made me relax…just a little bit. I stared up at his face, him not knowing because of my mask. His dirty blonde hair was moving swiftly in the wind, his eyes were sparkling a pretty blue, and his smile….it looked so delicate. I felt warmness creep onto my cheeks. I shook my head. That was really weird, strange, and...a little creepy. I looked at his hand, out stretched for me.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. My hand lingered in his for a little longer. It was so soft, and warm, and it just fit perfectly over mine, even though his was a tiny bit bigger. Pewdie looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I quickly realized how creepy this really was, so I let go and put my hand in pocket so it wouldn't be so awkward. I felt the top of my ears and my face grow hot, I quickly faced away from Pewdie and at the ditch.

"Alright, we need to focus on this stupid ditch here. You have any ideas?" I asked Pewdie. Pewdie hummed, then he gasped. "I gotta idea!"

"What?"

"We should jump over it!"

"Yeah! Great idea! So, which one of us is going first?" He shrugged. "Well, I think it should be you since I saved your butt."

A look of disagreement flashed over his face. "Nu-uh! _You_ should do it first because _you_ were taking too long to put up your stupid blanket!" I gasped. I held my blanket to my chest. "You take that back!"

"Make me!" He stuck his tongue out. I glared. "Freak you," I stuck my tongue out at him. He gasped. "Take it back!"

"Make me." I smirked. He glared, then started running to me. I sprinted away, leaving him in the dirt that my feet kicked up. He tried running faster and tackle me, but I kept dodging and going even faster. If I wasn't so obsessed with games and playing them all the time, I could actually try out for track.

I felt something strong wrap around my legs and pull me down. I gasped. "Hah, got ya now Cry!" I felt my body crash into the ground, then tasted mud and grass in my mouth. His body weight was crushing me, and I couldn't breathe. Literally.

"Pewds get off I can't breathe!" I heard the smirk in his voice, "Then take it back little Cry." I groaned. "You're so heavy…uhh.." I made some kind of dying dolphin sound, then I stopped moving completely.

"Cry?" I didn't respond. "Cry. Crrryyy. Hey, Cry, you okay bro?" I felt him poke my face. Then, as fast as lightning, I sprang up. He yelled as he fell off, and I ran far away from him so he couldn't get me again. "Cry you faker!"

"Haha, sorry Pewds!" I ran faster as I heard him get up from the ground. I ran over to the ditch, and with great effort and strength, I jumped over it. "Ha ha, I am victori-ugh!" The edge of the ditch hit my gut, and I had to struggle to get back up.

"I'm commin' Cry!" I'm dead. I'm dead. I know I'm dead. He's gonna kill me. My best friend..is gonna kill me. I chuckled. I'm gonna be dead in the future because of my best friend. While I was thinking this, my foot lost its footing on one of the rocks. I almost lost my grip on the grass in front of me. Man, this...is some tough grass...

"Boo."

"Ahhhhhhh!"I screamed. I lost my grip, but I quickly grabbed whatever I could with all my strength. "ow, ow, ow cry that hurts. Can you, umm..you know...let go?" Pewdie said as he tried to get Cry's grip off of his ears. I frowned.

"No, I'm gonna fall if I let go." Oops. Shouldn't have said that. "Oh _will_ you now? Oh, so if I just started swinging," He started rocking his head back and forth. "Pewds stop it! I'm gonna fall! Stop! Stop! Stop! Pewdie! I mean it! Stop!" He smiled. "Okay okay, I'll pull you up." He said, starting to pull me up.

"You better."

"What was that?" He dropped me, but didn't lose his grip. I gasped and held on tighter. "Nothing mother!" Pewdie hummed, and started pulling me up again. I landed on the ground with a thump. He laughed and I glared at him with a smile. "You're so weird."He chuckled and took my writs. He caressed it softly and frowned a bit d at me. "P-pewdie?" I asked. I was utterly surprised. Why had he just- a pain spread through my wrist and it hurt. Bad. "Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that your writs are..." He trailed off. "Are...what?" I looked at them and saw that they had cuts on them, mud, dirt, and were bleeding. It started mixing, and it felt like it was on fire! My eyes grew watery and I bit my bottom lip hard.

"That really looks like it hurts." He said.

"It does." I said painfully.

His eyebrows grew closer and closer, until he slowly lifted my arms towards his onesie. "What are you...?" He took his his sleeve and wiped my writs carefully.

_Pewdie's pov_

I carefully wiped what was on Cry's writs off. He looked at me wiping them, but I couldn't see his eyes through his 'sup' face. What does he look like? Does he have brown or green, or hazel eyes? Or were they blue like mine? "Hey Cry, what colour are your eyes?" His head jerked up at my face in surprise. "Umm...they.. !"

"Sorry, sorry! I wasn't looking!"

"Well, i hope you don't become a doctor or nurse in your life if you don't pay attention." My fave grew hot,I was a little embarrassed. He chuckled. "I'm just kidding dude, it's okay. But watch what you're doing bro." I smiled sheepishly and nodded. The cut was now mud-free. I ripped off some of my onesie and wrapped it around his cut. I stood up, then I helped him et up. I nodded. "Well, onto the next course." He smiled, then the next thing I knew he was sprinting away from me yelling,

"CHARGE!"

I started cracking up, but I followed him anyway. "Wait for me Cry!"

/So, you guys like the first chapter? I forced-I mean..._ let_ my friend read it, and he said it cool. I hope I did a good job on it, being my first story and all. Well, i gotta go bros. S I'll see you in the next chapter. Neon a.k.a NLH is out!

*bro fists readers*

Byyyyhiiiiiiiiiieeee!/


End file.
